Change of Heart
by Trinity the Fangirl
Summary: Jackal is attacking Michello when Lucy makes a deal with him. Jackal loves to mess with people, so agrees. Now, Lucy is his pet, taking every hit Michello and the pregnant woman would have, but more. Slowly, Lucy sees changes in him, things she never thought he'd do. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy watched as a man appeared. He had ears and tail, and was kinda cute. He was laughing. The roof had just exploded, Natsu eating it before anyone got hurt. "Tartaros?" Natsu asked. "Who're you?" The cat-man asked. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!" Natsu glared. "Time to hunt some demons!" Lucy watched Natsu and the man start to fight. She and Wendy were about to follow Michello out of the house when the town exploted. Natsu attacked the man repeatedly, until he was down. Michello was about to run away when Natsu started talking to him.

"I know nothing!" Michello yelled. "Is that right?" The cat-man asked. Lucy noticed the spots around his eyes. He talked to Natsu until his fist and knee started to glow. Lucy's eyes widened as she pushed Wendy down. Natsu exploded. He fell down and Michello ran to the town. Wendy attacked and Lucy followed, using Scorpio, but the man blocked using his explosions. He attacked Lucy and Wendy, then ran after Michello. Lucy stood up, panting. "Wendy, see to Natsu!" She ordered. "I'll go after that guy!" "Right." Wendy yelled. Lucy ran into town.

She found him sitting on a roof. "Open..." "Whoops! I wouldn't move if I were you." The man said. Lucy noticed the magic circle under her. "What is this?" She yelled. "It's a land-mine curse." The man glanced at her. "The instant you move... Boom!" Lucy looked around, yelling for the people to get out of there when the man put Michello in a sphere and a woman standing in the croud in an identicle sphere. "I got two bombs." The man said. Lucy's eyes widened as everyone else ran. "I'll only make one explode." He said to Lucy. "You get to decide which one."

Lucy looked at Michello, then the pregnate woman. "S-stop this!" Lucy yelled to the man as he jumped off the roof. "What good can this possibly do?" "Good? It's just a game. You humans are nothing but playthings." He said. "We're not just playthings. We've changed the world hundreds of times!" Lucy yelled at him. "That woman could give birth to someone who'll change the world again!" She shook with anger and fear. _'If I move, we all get blown up. If I choose, one of them dies. If I don't choose, we all die. What do I do?'_ Lucy closed her eyes, tears coming.

"Stop! Please!" Lucy yelled. "I'll give myself up in their place! I'll take both the hits and more, just let them go! Please." She whispered the last part, tears flowing. The man seemed to think it over. "Fine, you're my new pet." He said, releasing Michello and the woman. "This'll be fun." He grinned. Lucy watched the ground bellow her glow. She screamed, feeling pain as she flew into the air, then felt nothing. Lucy hit the ground as the man approached her. "The names Jackal." He said. "And you just made a deal with a devil." He laughed, throwing Lucy over his shoulder. She blacked out as he ran away.

Natsu ran as fast as he could into town. He heard Lucy scream a little while ago and ran even faster. When he reached town, a woman was on her knees and Michello's eyes were wide. The man who blew up the house was gone and so was Lucy. "Lucy!" Natsu called out. Wendy, Carla, and Happy came up. "Where's that guy? And Lucy?" Happy asked. Wendy ran to the woman. "Are you all right?" She asked. "That woman..." The woman said, still petting her stomach. "S-she saved us, but..." The woman's eyes widened. "She's in shock." Wendy said.

Happy and Carla flew the woman away while Natsu grabbed Michello. "She said Lucy saved you, but. But what?" Natsu growled. Michello's eyes widened. "S-she made a deal with the man. She gave herself up in our place, then he ran off with her." He said. Natsu's eyes widened as he caught the sent of blood. He turned and looked at the drops on the ground. _'Lucy's blood. He attacked her, then took her!'_ Natsu thought, growling. "She made a deal with him. He called her his pet." Michello said, standing up. Natsu grabbed the lacrima and talked to Fairy Tail. _'We'll storm their place for Lucy, Mira, and Erza.'_

Lucy woke up on a small round bed on the floor. When she sat up, pain hit her. _'That's right. I was hit by... by Jackal's explosions. Where am I?'_ Lucy looked around. The room had a kitchen, a bigger bed, and a closet. Two doors were by each other, one was opened, the other closed. Lucy guessed the open one was a bathroom. She stood up and that was when she felt the thing around her neck. She ran to the mirror and saw she still had her clothes in rags, but now she was wearing a coller. Lucy tried to take it off, but failed. _'It's stuck on me.'_ Lucy thought and sighed. _'I didn't think this through.'_

Lucy looked at the second door and grabbed the door knob. She pulled it open and Jackal stood on the other side, grinning. "You're awake." He said. Lucy backed up as he came into the room. He walked closer to her until she fell, then he leaned over her. "So, pet. What should I call you?" Jackal asked. Lucy gulped. _'H-he's really close. What does he plan to do with me?'_ "M-my name is Lucy." She said. He backed up, thinking to himself. "Lucy will work. Now let me tell you the rules. That's my bed, this is yours." He pointed to the small bed on the floor.

"You can go anywhere in the room, except my bed, and you can't leave." Jackal said. "Oh, and here are your keys and whip." He handed them to her. "Your just going to let me have them?" Lucy asked, putting them on her belt. "I made a deal and I don't plan to break it, but most people would keep the magic and weapons away." Jackal laughed. "It's not like you could use it against me anyway. That collar blocks your magic, and you can't hit me or you'll blow up." Lucy sighed, and looked down. "So, this collar keeps me from using my magic?" She asked.

Jackal nodded. "That part was from Kyoka. The other parrt keeps you in here, or in any other room I put you in." He laughed again. "This'll be fun, pet." "My name's Lucy." She mumbled. "What was that?" Jackal asked, leaning closer to her. Lucy crawled backwards as he grabbed her leg. Lucy felt the bomb on her leg. She screamed. "Don't forget. Part of our deal was that you take the hit for both of them. Don't worry, I'll deal it out slowly, so you'll live." He pulled back and laughed. Then, he snapped his fingers, triggering bombs all over Lucy's body. She screamed again.

Jackal laughed. "I should introduce my new pet to the others." He thought out loud. Lucy panted. "Could I... get a change... of clothes?" She asked. Lucy saw a glow as Virgo appeared with clothes. "How'd you do that?" Jackal yelled. "Princess, are you all right?" Virgo asked, dressing her. "Would you like me to get you out of here?" Lucy shook her head as Virgo took care of her wounds. "I can't. I... said I'd stay... here. A promise... is a promise." Lucy said. Jackal smirked. _'Girls got guts to turn down an escape.'_ "It wouldn't have worked. You have to stay here."

Lucy nodded. "This collar blocks my magic... and keeps me in here." She said, already feeling better. Virgo nodded, understanding. "Big brother and I will come check on you once in a while." She said, stepping back to help Lucy up. Lucy smiled at Virgo. "Thanks." Virgo nodded, disappearing. Lucy turned back to Jackal, who was sitting on his bed. "Good thing you have her, because you'll need her." Jackal said. Lucy nodded, looking down. "What do you plan to do with me?" She asked. "Besides attacking me." Jackal laughed. "I don't know yet. But, be careful around Kyoka. She might torture you."

Jackal stood up, then circled Lucy. Lucy kept her eyes down. He gradded her wrist and pulled her to the door. "Wait, can I go out?" Lucy asked. "You can when I take you out." Jackal grinned, leading her away. Lucy tried to keep track of where they were, but it was a maze to her. She got curious glances. They were dressed like guards. Jackal led her to a lab room. Tubes were everywhere. A man was looking at himself while a girl was admiring him. "Tempester!" Jackal called, letting Lucy's wrist go. "Nice look." He laughed. Lucy slowly walked forward.

Lucy watched them talk at each other. "Who is that?" Tempaster asked. "Oh, I forgot." The girl said. "That's a new demon-" "Manerva!" Lucy gasped. Everyone looked at her. Manerva smirked at her. "Aw, your that girl I played with during the games." She got closer and Lucy stepped back. "Shall we continue our play date?" Manerva got ready to attack her, but Jackal grabbed her wrist. "That's my pet your about to attack." He growled, then smirked. "I own her." The girl and Tempester looked at her. The girl seemed to glare at her. Lucy looked away. then her eyes widened.

"Lummy, don't look at my pet like that." Lucy heard Jackal say, but Lucy wasn't paying attention. She looked closer to a tube, approaching it. "Mira!" Lucy gasped. Everyone looked at the girl in the tube. "Who's that?" Jackal asked Lummy, then looked at Lucy as she backed away from the tube. "Mirajane... of Fairy Tail." She said. _'W-what are they doing to her?'_ Lucy wondered, glancing at Manerva. _'If they did that to her... are they doing that to Mira?'_ Jackal watched Lucy as panic took over. "This is my new pet. Just wanted to show you." He smiled, then he ran and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her away.

 _'Weird.'_ Thought Jackal as he pulled Lucy away. _'Usually I like to see people panic and shake in fear, but I didn't like seeing her like that.'_ He glanced at Lucy, who was calming herself down. _'Fear changes people, so I guess I wouldn't want my pet to change too much.'_ Lucy took deep breathes. She looked up as they passed cells. She looked at them as they past, trying to relax herself. Lucy looked in a cell and saw Natsu and Lisanna, back-to-back. She stopped, stopping Jackal. He looked at her, then into the cell. "Natsu." Lucy mumbled. Natsu looked at her. "Lucy?"

Lisanna turned and looked at Lucy and Jackal. "Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu asked, struggling closer. "What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked. "Why are you holding his hand?" Lucy looked down, noticing she was, and pulled away. "I'm fine, Natsu." She said, looking down. Then she looked at Lisanna, who was covered by a blanket. "I'm here because..." Jackal laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. "She's my pet." Lisanna and Natsu's eyes widened, then they noticed Lucy's keys and whip. "Why don't you escape?" Lisanna asked. Lucy sighed.

"Besides the fact that I'm a celestial wizard and always keep my promise, this collar blocks my magic." Lucy explained. "And anything that touches him is made a bomb." Natsu stood up, glaring at Jackal. "Let her go!" He yelled. Jackal laughed. "No. She's mine now." Lucy looked at Natsu. "Relax. I'm okay. Let's go." She started walking away. Jackal walked with her. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Lucy tried to ignore his calls, but they echoed. "You say you're okay." Jackal whispered into her ear. "But you still need to take the hits for that old guy and the girl."

Lucy looked at him, then nodded. "And I'll take them. I promised I'd tak the hits for Michello, that woman, and myself, plus more. I'll be your game, for them." She said, determand. Jackal stared at her. Then, he pulled her away again. _'If she's strong enough, she could be a new member of the club.'_ Jackal thought. _'She doesn't look strong, but her determanation could get her through it.'_ He smirked at the thought. _'If she lives, she make an even better pet.'_ He chuckled a little. He pulled her to Kyoka, who was in the control room. The chairman was laying on the ground.

"Jackal, who's this?" Kyoka asked. Jackal let go her wrist, walking forward. "This is my pet." He said. Lucy was staring at the chairman, trying to piece together why Mira was here and the chairman was dead. _'Where's Erza?'_ She wondered. "I want to see if she's strong enough to be a demon." Jackal whispered. Kyoka nodded. "Very well. It'll take about a day with the other one. This one will help." She said. "Could we speed it up if we used my DNA instead?" Jackal asked. Kyoka thought for a moment, then nodded. "Probably." "Great." Jackal grinned.

Lucy looked at Jackal, then noticed he and the demon woman were looking at her. "Come on, pet." Jackal laughed. He snapped and explotions went off all over Lucy's body. She flew to the ground, rolling on her stomach. Jackal walked up to her, crouching in front of her. "I just hope she doesn't turn out like that defect." She heard Jackal say. _'Defect?'_ "Oh, she's still awake." Jackal said, surprised. Lucy closed her eyes as she heard Jackal snap. _'Defect? He wants me out. Why?'_ Lucy wondered as she felt more explostions. She rolled again. She fought consciousness as Jackal snapped a third time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy opened her eyes. She wasn't wearing any clothes and she was laying on the ground in the lab. As she covered herself up, she noticed her collar was off. She looked around. _'What happened? Was I sleeping? I usually have dreams when I sleep.'_ Lucy noticed Jackal and Kyoka walking to her. "This one is surprised this girl survived." She said. Jackal laughed. "She almost didn't, serveral times." He said. "She was determand to live." He pulled Lucy up. "Now my pet can entertain me more." He laughed. Lucy noticed Mira still in the tube.

"What did you do to me?" Lucy asked. Jackal laughed. "You were out for a few hours. Why is that, Kyoka?" He asked. Kyoka thought for a moment. "This one thinks it's because it's your first child." She said, then turned to walk away. "W-what did you do to me?" Lucy asked Jackal. He grabbed her wrist and held it in front of her. Her nails were like claws. Lucy then noticed she had a angle-like wings and her hair was longer. Lucy's eyes widened. She had a Tartaros guild mark on her right hand, opposite of her Fairy Tail mark. Jackal poked her head. Lucy put her hand on her head and felt two sharp horns.

"Welcome to the club, Lucy." Jackal smirked. "What you did to Manerva... you did that to me?" Lucy asked. Jackal laughed. "Actually, Neo-Manerva and your friend are Kyoka's 'children' as she calls them. You're mine." He smirked. "Why? Can't it be undone?" Lucy asked. Jackal shook his head. "It's mixed with your genes." He said.

Lucy shivered a little, using her wings to cover herself up. Can I have some clothes?" She asked. Jackal laughed. "Sure. Come on." He led Lucy back to his room. Lucy looked at her hands, now looking like claws. "Why me?" She asked. Jackal laughed. "So you'd entertain me more. Besides, now you're stronger." Lucy looked at him. _'I'm stronger?'_ Jackal opened the door, pushing Lucy in. "What does this do to me?" Lucy asked as he gave her some clothes.

Lucy had a dress that went to her ankles. The sleeves were on her shoulders, frilling out at her wrist, and it was pure white with a cut on the thigh. Her hair now reached her thigh with silver streaks. She ran to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her horns were long and black. Lucy poked them, then noticed her teeth had gotten sharper. She backed away, then put on her white slippers. "What does this... do?" She asked Jackal, who was watching her. Lucy sat on her 'bed'. Jackal shrugged. "Who knows. It's different for every person." "What if you had to guess?" Lucy asked.

Jackal thought for a moment. "Usually it advances human magic, but you're a holder wizard, so I'd say it gave you new curse power." He said, then grinned. "We should find out what you can do." Lucy stood up as he did. "Wait, what are you doing?" She asked. Jackal walked closer to her. Lucy backed into the wall, Jackal cornering her. He grabbed her arms. "I want you to fight back." Lucy's eyes widened as she felt his hands warm. She struggled to get out of his grip. She closed her eyes as the explosions went off. Her eyes widened. _'It hurt less.'_ Lucy thought.

"Run." Jackal whispered, letting her arms go. He stepped to the side. Lucy looked at him as she passed, then she ran out the door. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She stopped when she felt the cube shake. She realized she was by the cells. _'How fast was I running? I thought it was further.'_ Lucy noticed Natsu and Lisanna as they called her. Their eyes widened when they saw her. "What... are you? Tartaros?" Lisanna asked. Lucy backed up, then turned and ran back to Jackal's room. She bumped into him on the way. Lucy noticed he was panting when she stood up. "S-so that's what you... can do."

Lucy looked at him, confused. "What?" She asked. "You're fast." Jackal said. "And I assume you can fly." He said. Lucy looked at her wings. She ran her fingers over the feathers. _'This may not be so bad.'_ Lucy turned around, then noticed her little 'bed' was gone, replaced by a real bed. _'Did he tell me to run... to surprise me?'_ She wondered. She looked at Jackal. He was still slightly panting, but was standing tall. Lucy's eyes widened. _'Earlier, he lead me away from... the lab. He protected me from Manerva. Jackal's... he's not that bad.'_ Lucy smiled.

"What happened to my little bed?" Lucy asked, trying to get him to say it. "Well..." Jackal scratched the back of his head. "Your wings are too big." He said. "I figured it'd be more comfort-, I mean, your wings would break it. The bed." Jackal slightly blushed. Lucy smiled. _'He was thinking of me.'_ She thought. She hugged him. Jackal froze, surprised. "Lucy, w-what are you doing?" He asked. Lucy giggled. "Thank you." She said, then walked to her bed. She looked out the window at the night sky, seeming to go forever. Then, she closed her eyes, going to sleep.

Lucy and Jackal shot up. The cube was shaking. "What was that?" Lucy asked, trying to hear the distant sounds. "Sounds like fighting. Let's check it out, Lucy." Lucy nodded, putting on her slippers. She jogged with Jackal, trying to stay with him. She stopped when they reached the cell. _'Natsu and Lisanna... they're gone.'_ "What is it?" Jackal asked, stopping. _'Is he waiting for me?'_ "The Fairy Tail wizards... they're gone." Lucy said. Jackal looked at the cut bars. "Where would they go?" Lucy thought for a moment. "If you have Mira, I assume you have Erza. I'm guessing they'd go after them." She said.

Jackal and Lucy split up, Jackal going to the fight, Lucy going to the control room, trying to find Natsu and Lisanna. _'What am I going to do when I find them? Will I fight them? I may be Jackal's and part of Tartaros, but I'm still in Fairy Tail.'_ Lucy reached it, then saw Wendy, Carla, and Happy. She froze. _'What do I do?'_ Franmalth and Keyes walked in behind Lucy, getting their attention. "Who are you?" Happy asked. "Lucy?" Carla said, surprised. "What happened to you?" Wendy asked. Lucy could feel Keyes and Franmalth getting ready to attack.

Lucy closed her eyes and clenched her fists. _'What'll I do? I can't be on both sides.'_ Lucy looked at her wings, putting her hand on the feathers. _'I... can't... do this. I'm sorry...'_ "Aries! Taurus!" Lucy summoned. _'It doesn't take as much magic.'_ Lucy grabbed Wendy's hand and ran while Aries and Taurus kept them busy. _'I'm sorry, Jackal.'_ Lucy felt her wings flap and started flying. "Lucy, what did they do to you?" Wendy asked. "Have you ever used your wings before?" Lucy stayed silent. Suddenly, Keyes appeared in front of them. Gray attacked him as they passed.

"Lucy!" Gray yelled as she flew passed. "Thanks, Gray!" Happy said. They continued on. "I just know after this, I'm going to get hurt." She muttered. Lucy's eyes widened as she flew right into Aries's wool with Happy. "Wendy! Carla! Go stop Face!" Lucy yelled, trying to get out. "I knew you'd betray us." Franmalth said, trying to grab Wendy. "How much will it cost you? How much?" Natsu came and burned him as Wendy and Carla got away. _'They'll stop Face.'_

"Natsu!" Lucy said, relived. "I don't know what they did to you, Lucy, but I'm turn you back." He said, then attacked Franmalth. Franmalth changed, looking more like Taurus. _'He absorbed him?'_ She wondered. Natsu attacked him, but he used Aries and punched Natsu down. Franmalth tried to use Taurus to trick him again, but Natsu punched him. Then, he changed and looked like Hades. Lucy's eyes widened. "No way." Natsu punched Hades, but he got up and hit Natsu. They continued to attack each other. _'How'd he get the advantage so quickly?'_ Lucy wondered. Natsu was being beaten.

Magic patterns appeared around Lucy and the others. They began to glow, the exploded, hitting all three of them. Franmalth's arms stretched around Natsu, then Lucy and Happy. They felt their energy draining. "I ain't givin' it away!" Natsu yelled. Lucy knew it was stronger for Natsu and Happy, but it was still effecting her. _'What's precious to me is... Fairy Tail, my friends, my spirits! He took them! Even if he get's my soul, I'll free Aries and Taurus!'_ "Taurus, force closure!" Lucy said. She watched Franmalth as his body tried, but couldn't go to the Celestial World.

"Taurus, release!" Franmalth said. Taurus came out, then disappeared. "Aries, force closure!" "Aries, release!" Franmalth said. Lucy got an idea. "Natsu, force closure!" She said. "Wha-" She heard Natsu. "You mean he was one of your spirits too?" Franmalth yelled, letting Natsu go. "Nice one, Lucy." Natsu grinned, then attacked Franmalth with giant rocks. Lucy smiled as Franmalth let her and Happy go. Franmalth was crushed and the spirits he'd absorbed were free. Lucy awed at the sight.

"It... is not over yet." A voice said behind them. Lucy jumped away, her wings taking her further. "Face was not the true goal of Tartaros." Hades continued. "Tell Makarov... that now is the time to release the light." He disappeared. Lucy looked at Natsu, who was now looking at her. She looked down in shame. "I'm part of Tartaros, now." She said. "I made a deal, and I can't back out now." Natsu nodded. "I understand. So, I'll force that demon to let you go." He growled. Lucy didn't look at him.

Happy started flying. "I'm going to tell Master what Master Hades said." He said. Natsu nodded. "Right, we'll look for Mira." He said, then Happy left. When he looked at Lucy again, she was looking at her black Tartaros mark and her pink Fairy Tail mark. Natsu grabbed her hands, getting her attention. "You don't need to chose between your promise and your guild." He said. Lucy nodded. "I know." Then, she smiled. "I know where Mira is." Natsu grinned. "That's great! Lead the way."

They were walking when Natsu stopped, talking to no one. _'Warren!'_ Lucy realized. She looked down when she couldn't hear anything. "Lucy's with me, too." She heard Natsu say. "Tell them that Wendy and Carla stopped Face." Lucy told Natsu he nodded, continuing to talk, when he started glaring. _'What happened?'_ "Someone breached Warren's telepathy." Natsu said, as if reading her mind. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Lucy was sent down the hall, but tried to use her wings to fly back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy stood up. She rubbed her wings. _'That hurt. I guess that's what happens when my wings hit the walls. Where's Natsu?'_ She watched her wings and tried to flap them. She could hear Mard Geer talking to everyone, but she wasn't listening until she heard herself mentioned. "A demon has betrayed Tartaros. The person who kills her will get the chance to be a demon gate." He said. "If a demon gate kills her, they will be rewarded by Mard Geer." Lucy stood up as water rushed down.

She used her wings to fly up to where she fell, but after a while, her wings gave out. _'At least I got up.'_ She stood up again, then froze. She put her hands on the cheeks of the face in front of her. "N-Natsu?" He was pulling against the wall as it sucked him up. She walked around when a guard yelled at her. "That must be her!" One yelled. "There's my promotion!" Another yelled. Lucy backed up, glancing at Natsu, then turned and ran. _'They won't catch me. Jackal said I was fast, and I was really fast.'_

She stopped as water hit her, pushing her down. She pulled herself on a piece of wood as more guards came surfing down. _'I joined Tartaros to save the woman and Michello, but I will always be a Fairy Tail wizard!'_ Lucy thought, glancing at her hand before pulling her whip out. She whipped the guards off the logs before flipping around to kick some off. She was stronger thanks to her demon genes. Lucy summoned Sagittarius before Lumy came. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. Fu! Fu! Fu!"

She deflected Sagittarius's arrows before sending him away. "Oh no." Lucy said, then summoned Virgo. Virgo attacked Lumy as Torafusa attacked. Lucy's eyes widened as she summoned Loke, who blocked the attack. Jackal showed up as Loke fought Torafusa and Virgo fought Lumy. Jackal's eyes widened as Lucy saw him. She looked down, feeling shame for going against him. "Sorry." Lucy said. "I... I broke my promise. I have to fight you now."

Jackal looked at her. _'Why am I even heistitanting? She's nothing but a pet, so why?'_ He wondered. _'Besides, she's now the enemy. I have to fight her. It is Mard Geer's orders.'_ Jackal closed his eyes as he set off bombs around Lucy. She screamed in pain as she hit the water. "I knew we should've gotten Princess out of here!" Virgo yelled as she watched Lucy hit the water. Jackal opened an eye, hitting her repeatedly with bombs.

 _'I promised I'd do what he told me. I promised I'd take every hit for Michello and the pregnant woman.'_ Lucy thought, underwater. _'I'd take these any day, just like I promised, but...'_ Lucy cringed as another bomb hit her. _'I need to save Fairy Tail.'_ She stuck her head above the green water, then pulled out Aquarius's key, summoning her easier then summoning two monsters. Lucy smiled. "What happened to you, brat?" Aquarius asked. "Not now." Lucy sighed, happy to see her.

"Fairy Tail's trapped and we need to free them." She continued. Aquarius nodded. "Fine." She sent water from her urn, sending Jackal and Lumy back, but Torafusa swam through it. "Aquarius, dodge!" Lucy yelled, but he hit Aquarius's shoulder. "Lucy!" Loke yelled. "Princess!" Virgo yelled with him. "You can't save her!" Jackal said, hitting them. They started disappearing. "Damn it, Jackal." Loke hissed. "Sorry, Princess." Virgo said as they disappeared.

All the water disappeared. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes as she stood up, the three demons walking up to her. "Alright. Let's kill her." Torafusa said. "No, she still has hits to take." Jackal said, blowing up part of her leg. Lucy bit her tongue to keep from screaming, falling to her knees. "Yeah, let's torture her." Lumy cheered. She skipped behind Lucy pushing her forward, then grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head.

"We should just kill her now." Torafusa said. "What? I could always start with you." Jackal threatened. _'Why am I staling? Would I have done this if I didn't know her? If she hadn't made that deal?'_ He wondered. Torafusa grunted, then walked away. "Whatever. She's your pet." He said. Lumy laughed. "Okay, let's blow these things off her chest and make her nice and flat." She smiled, almost innocently. Jackal chuckled darkly.

He reached forward, grabbing Lumy's face. He blew her head up, stepping on Lucy's stomach. "What did you do to me, Lucy?" He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widened. "I never heistitated to kill anyone. I'd kill Torafusa and Lumy, but I'm having second thoughts about killing you. Why?" He continued. "What did you do to-" He was interrupted by water, pushing him away. Aquarius helped Lucy up, forcing her behind her. "Lucy, these demons are too strong. You have to summon the Celestial Spirit King." She said.

Lucy's eyes widened. "But, I don't have his key." "Lucy!" She heard Jackal yell. "I'll kill you!" She didn't know why, but it hurt her to hear him say that. _'In all honesty, I don't know if I could kill her.'_ Jackal thought to himself, pushing through the water as the girls talked. _'I sent Torafusa away so he wouldn't see me like this. I blew up Lumy because she wanted me to hurt Lucy. Plus, she's annoying. But, I know that if I can't kill her, she'll have to kill me, and she can't do that. I'll have to force her to.'_

Jackal noticed Lucy start to yell and cry, but couldn't hear because of the water rushing in his ears. He grunted as Lucy closed her eyes, starting to chant. _'I know that if I don't kill him, he'll kill me. I need to save Fairy Tail, but I'm going against my promise.'_ Lucy's eyes shot open. _'Or is that just an excuse?'_ "-of the Celestial King!" She finished chanting. Aquarius's key shattered and the water disappeared. _'But, I won't waiste Aquarius's sacrifice.'_

Lucy looked at her broken key and burst into tears. "Aquarius!" She cried. The cude broke in half as Jackal looked at Lucy. He hated seeing her cry, wanting to stop her tears, but instead he growled. "Shut up! I'll make you cry more!" He yelled. _'I don't understand these feelings, but I don't like it. She's causing them, but I can't kill her.'_ He thought. "I'll kill you where you are." He sent explostions to her, but a water bearier protected her. "Aquarius?" She called, looking behind her, but no one was there.

Jackal watched as Lucy talked to no one. _'She'll kill me now.'_ His eyes widened when her outfit changed. He noticed the mark across her chest. _'That's the mark her fish spirit had.'_ He relized. "This doesn't change anything!" He yelled, sending more bombs to Lucy. When the smoke cleared, she was standing tall, water protecting her. It disappeared as she started chanting. "What are you doing?" Jackal yelled as stars appeared around them.

"Open thy malevolent gate." Lucy chanted. _'Sorry, Jackal. I need to save Fairy Tail.'_ She thought, feeling tears run down her cheeks. "Shine!" Her eyes shot open. "Urano Metria!" The stars hit Jackal, sending him flying. Lucy closed her eyes, not wanting to see him get hit. More tears fell. She remembered how he defended her from Neo-Manerva. How he took her away from Mira in the tube because it hurt her. How he got her the bed and blushed when she asked him about it. _'He's my friend.'_

Lucy felt Aquarius's mark disappear from her chest. Lucy reached for the sparkles as they disappeared. _'First Aquarius, then Jackal?'_ Lucy fell to her knees, more tears flowing. Her wings wrapped around her, hiding her from the outside. When she heard footsteps, her eyes shot up. Torafusa raised his arm with the knife on it, ready to kill her. She closed her eyes when Gajeel blocked it. Tempesta attacked Gajeel, but Natsu ate the fire. Silver attacked Natsu when Gray stopped it. Keyes attacked him and Juvia blocked that attack. Everyone stood their ground.

Lucy smiled. _'At least they're okay.'_ She gave Natsu a thumbs up. Natsu grinned back at her. Suddenly, Silver shot forward to Gray, disappearing with him. "Be careful." Lucy whispered when she heard a low groan. Lucy got up as everyone else was fighting. She staggered over to the groan to see Jackal, slightly trembling. "Jackal?" Lucy whispered, surprised. Jackal's eyes opened. "You didn't kill me?" He asked. Lucy pulled his arm around her, helping him up. He groaned again. "What are you doing?"

Lucy looked down, slightly dragging Jackal away from her Fairy Tail friends. "Lucy, what are you doing?" Jackal asked again as they got further away. _'He's so quiet.'_ Lucy thought to herself. "Lucy!" Jackal hissed. He leaned himself against the wall. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. _'I can't tell him I think of him as my friend. Not yet anyways. He'd think I'm silly.'_ She thought, then looked at him and smiled. "I'm your pet, remember? A pet protects her master." Then, she grabbed his arm and continued on.

"Some pet you are. You almost killed me before." He grumbled. Lucy chuckled. Lucy stopped when she felt something disappear, but continued. She stopped again when something else disappeared. "What is that?" She asked Jackal. "Silver and Keyes have been defeated. That's their powers disappearing." Jackal explained. "I wish I was stronger. Then I could hold you and run. It'd be faster." Lucy sighed. Jackal laughed. "No thanks. I prefer this way." Lucy smiled. "Okay, master." She joked. He laughed again.

Lucy held her tripped when she felt water rush past her. She looked back and was surprised she could see clearly. She held her breath. "Relax, this water doesn't effect demons." Jackal said. "You can breathe." He laughed at her puffy cheeks and wide eyes. Lucy let her breath out. "That's good. Wait, what does it do to humans?" She started panicking again. "Well, if these Fairy Tail kids are as good as they've been against Keyes, Silver, Franmalth, and Ezel, I'd say they'll be fine." Jackal sighed. "Unfortunately for Tartaros."

Lucy nodded, then continued to their room. When she opened the door, the water disappeared and another power disappeared. "Told you. Torafusa's down." As Lucy laid Jackal down, another demon power disappeared. "So soon?" Lucy asked. "Tempesta." Jackal told her. "You Fairies are pretty tough." Lucy laughed and nodded, bandaging Jackal's arm. "Sorry about attacking you, master." She said. Jackal sighed. "Well, you didn't kill me, so it's okay. Also, I call you 'Lucy', so you can just call me 'Jackal'." He said. Lucy nodded. "Okay... Jackal."


	4. Chapter 4

She had finished wrapping him and he was laying in his bed. She was washing her hands when she heard the door open. She looked out to see Jackal was gone. _'Where would he go? He's still hurt.'_ Lucy thought. She turned off the water and ran after him. She caught up to him in a second. "Where are you going, Jackal?" Lucy asked, walking with him. "You're too hurt to go anywhere." _'I wish I could get Wendy to heal his wounds. The wounds I gave him.'_ Lucy thought, not even realizing she'd stopped.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Jackal asked. Lucy didn't look at him. "Yeah. Fine." She said, continuing forward. Jackal sighed. _'She's thinking about the fight.'_ He knew. He started forward when he heard something from behind. He stopped, trying to see what it was, then he ran up to Lucy. "Come on." Jackal said, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her ahead, almost running. "You should be doing this." Lucy said. "You're still hurt!" Jackal laughed. "Well, demons heal faster, and I'll get stiff if I just lay in bed." Lucy sighed.

 _'I don't know who that was, but I got a bad feeling about them.'_ He slowed down, but still pulled Lucy. He looked at her. She looked worried, but smiled at him. Jackal smiled back when he was tackled. Lucy screamed in surprise. Natsu was on top of Jackal in an instant, punching him repeatedly with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist. "No!" Lucy yelled, pulling his arm back. "Natsu, stop!" Natsu pushed her back. "Let Lucy go." He yelled. "Let her go of her promise! Now!"

Jackal smirked. "You idiot." He laughed. "Lucy can leave anytime she pleases. She took every hit. The only problem is that she's a demon now. She'll always be part of Tartaros." Natsu growled and punched him again. Before Natsu's fist hit Jackal, Lucy pushed Natsu away with her wings. "Natsu, leave him alone!" She yelled. "Lucy, get out of the way." Natsu said. "I don't know what this jerk did to you, but I'm going to undo it." "You can't." Lucy said. "It's mixed with my genes. You can't undo it."

Natsu looked down and sighed. "Maybe not, but I can free you from him." Lucy's eyes widened as he pushed her to the wall, then jumped into the air. "Fire Dragon Roar!" He yelled, attacking. "Stop! He's already been beaten!" Lucy yelled. She ran and got in the way of the attack. She crossed her arms as the attack hit her, her wings wrapping around her. "Lucy!" Jackal yelled. Lucy opened her wings and the attack hit the wall. "Lucy..." He muttered. Natsu's eyes widened.

"I won't let you hurt my friend, Natsu." Lucy said when the smoke cleared. She glared, then sighed, closing her eyes. "But, I don't want to fight you either." Natsu just stared at her. _'Her wings deflected my attack and she can move fast.'_ Natsu thought. He let out a growl. "I don't know what he did to you, but I'm going to free you, even if it means fighting you." He said. Lucy frowned, then looked determined. "Then fight. I won't let you hurt a beaten opponent, let alone my friend." She said.

The fight didn't take long. Lucy could fight better, plus summoning her spirits was easier. Natsu quickly realized that if his attack got past her wings, she couldn't deflect it. She hit the wall, yelping in pain. Natsu turned to Jackal, attacking him, but Lucy took the hit. "Lucy!" Jackal yelled. "Stop, just let him kill me." Lucy stood up. "Not a chance." She smirked. "Lucy, there's something I didn't tell you, or more, lied to you about." Jackal said.

Lucy and Natsu looked at Jackal, confused, as he sat on one knee, trying to get up. "You can't undo what's been done. You can't change back... not while I'm alive." He said. Lucy's eyes widened. "If I'm dead, my genes inside you die with me. You'll return to how you used to be. Human." He finished. Natsu grinned. "So, kill you and I get the old Luce back. Will do." He lit his fists on fire. "I'll just kill you." "No!" Lucy yelled, struggling up. "I don't care if I'm human or demon. I won't let you kill my friend."

Natsu looked at Lucy for a moment, before attacking Jackal, too weak to move out of the way. "No!" Lucy yelled, knowing that if his attack hit, Jackal would die. _'I can't sit here and do nothing. It'd kill him.'_ She thought. _'But, if I get in the way, it may kill me.'_ Lucy closed her eyes, then stood up and used her wings to fly in the way of the attack. "No!" She yelled again, blocking his attack. When the smoke cleared, Natsu's eyes widened. Jackal opened his eyes and they widened, too.

Standing in front of Natsu wasn't Lucy, or was, but different. She only had three fingers on each hand, though they were more like talons, then fingers. She had a second pair of wings and her teeth were sharper than a dragon slayer's. Her horns had doubled in size and her eyes were all black. White swirls were on her arms and legs, going up her neck to each eye. Her hair was braided, feathers holding it in place. She growled, showing her shark-like teeth to Natsu, who backed up.

"Etherious... form?" Jackal wondered out loud. "Lucy?" Natsu asked. "I told you I wouldn't let you kill my friend." Lucy said. Her voice seemed to have a darker echo. "I already beat him. There's no need to continue fighting him." Natsu's eyes widened, before a grin spread on his face. "That's cool!" He exclaimed. Lucy's eyes turned to their normal brown, though they were still bird-like. "What?" Jackal and Lucy both asked in confusion.

"I figured you could do more, but I never thought of this." Natsu laughed. "After this is all done, I want to fight you to see how strong you are now." "Natsu!" A voice yelled. "Oh, good." Lisanna continued, followed by Droy, Jet, Warren, and Elfman. "We felt a huge power and got worried. I thought you might get-" They froze as they saw Lucy, helping Jackal up. "Anyways, Luce. I'd never beat a beaten opponent. You should know me better than that." Natsu continued. "And he's your friend."

The others stared at Lucy. "That's Lucy?" They yelled. "Hey, Jackal." Lucy said. "How do I undo this?" Jackal chuckled. "I'm not really sure. We usually don't use Etherious Forms. And when we did with you fairies, you beat us." He said. "Though I've never seen a human-created-demon have an Etherious Form." Lucy sighed. "I'll figure this out." "So, are just going to ignore the fact that Lucy's a _demon_?" Jet and Droy asked. Lucy laughed. "Lucy, are you sure you're okay with staying that way?" Jackal asked. Lucy nodded. "I won't let people kill you for that."

Lucy helped Jackal up, then her eyes went to his cheeks, where several bruises were forming. "I'm not a very good pet, am I?" She chuckled a little, her talon-hand going to his cheek with out her realizing it. Jackal felt a tingle, flinching away in surprise. Lucy eyes widened as she pulled her hand back, blushing. "Sorry." Lucy helped him walk when he stopped. "What is it?" She asked. Jackal's eyes widened as he pulled his arm away. "No pain." He muttered. "What?" Lucy asked. The others had already gone ahead. "I don't feel any pain."

Lucy's eyes widened as Jackal looked at her. After a few moments of silence, and Jackal still staring, Lucy decided to speak. "Did... I do something?" She asked. Jackal nodded. "My wounds are still here, but I feel no pain. Not healing, but numbing." He said. "Speed, deflection, numbing. More of someone you'd keep in the background, but still helpful." "My abilities?" Lucy guessed. "Guess I've always been more of a helpful background fighter." Then, she turned serious. "Guess it made me more useful. Come on. You're still hurt."

Lucy put Jackal's arm over her shoulder. A roar made her jump. She shivered in fear. "A-Achnologia." She shuddered. Jackal's eyes widened, then Lucy sighed. "I'll just have to trust Fairy Tail." She mumbled. "What are you doing? I can walk just fine." Jackal said. Lucy nodded. "But I need you to hold on to me so we can go fast. While we were fighting, the hallway was destroyed." She explained. Jackal looked back and saw rocks of the wall blocking the hall. "We'll have to go all the way around." Lucy sighed.

Jackal had to hold Lucy tighter as she ran around the entire building. Lucy had grabbed the back of his neck sometime, though it took less than 5 seconds. She stopped suddenly. Jackal's head went forward with a light whiplash. "I'm glad you held my neck." He said, slightly dizzy. Lucy chuckled, opening the door. "Yeah, I figure it'd be a good idea." Jackal sat on the bed while Lucy rewrapped his opened wounds and his new ones. "I should've known Natsu wasn't really going to hurt us." She mumbled.

"Never thought Fireball was an actor." Jackal laughed loudly, then flinched. Lucy smiled. "I think he wanted to know what else I could do. Most of us in Fairy Tail get stronger when we have something to protect." She said. "That's why I was able to fight you. Because I had to free my family." Jackal looked at her, but she avoided his gaze. "Did you really mean what you said?" He asked, serious. Lucy looked at him, confused. "Did you really mean I was your friend?" He asked again. Lucy nodded and smiled. "Of course. Why would you ask that?"

Jackal looked at the ground. "Well, I did kind of threaten you, also those you were trying to protect. I attacked you several times, I told you I'd kill you. Why don't you hate me?" He asked. Lucy sat on the bed next to him, done wrapping him. She smiled. "I saw through you." She explained. "I saw your awkward kindness. When you protected me from Neo-Manerva, when you took me away from the lab when I saw Mira, when you gave me a bed." She chuckled, nudging his shoulder.

"But, most importantly, I saw your hesitation." Lucy said. "When you first showed up when everyone was stuck in the walls, I saw you didn't want to fight me. I knew you wouldn't kill me, yet you said you would. You were trying to get me to kill you." "I'm sorry about your spirit." Jackal said. "It's okay. She was happy to go, and I want to take care of my spirits. They're my family, too." Lucy said, tears beginning to fall. Jackal put an arm around her and she cried into his chest. She turned to her new 'normal' self.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy finished crying into his shoulder after about 10 minutes. They had both felt the rest of the demons disappear. Jackal's eyes widened as they felt stronger. "What is this?" She asked, her tear-stained face looking cuter with confusion. "Zeref." Jackal said, his eyes wide. Just as soon as it appeared, Zeref's pressure was gone. "He left." Lucy said. "Probably with the Book of E.N.D." Jackal said. Lucy nodded. They suddenly felt a tiggle. "Are you numbing me again?" Jackal asked.

Lucy shook her head, then looked at her hand, Jackal looked at his chest. The black Tartaros marks disappeared. "What..." Lucy's eyes widened. "Mard Geer, Kyoka, and the others are all dead. We're the only demons left, and I'm beaten and you're a traitor. There's no one to lead this dark guild, so..." Jackal explained. Lucy nodded. "Where are you going to go?" She asked. Jackal sighed. "I don't know." "Come to Fairy Tail!" Lucy said suddenly. "What?" Jackal asked. "Are you crazy?"

"No. Seriously. Come on. I'll talk to Master for you." Lucy said, pulling Jackal off the bed. "Lucy." Jackal said, trying to get her attention. "Lucy. Lucy!" He grabbed her shoulders. She looked at him, confused. "I'm a criminal. I'm worse than Jellal, you really think I can join a guild? I blew up the Magic Council, murdering each member. I've killed people for 400 years. It's dangerous to be around me. I can't join any guild, let alone Fairy Tail." He said.

"Then... where will you go?" Lucy asked, wide eyed. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll go somewhere else and reek havoc, or try to find Master Zeref. Who knows." "Don't." Lucy said. "What?" "Don't do that anymore. You could die." She said. Jackal chuckled. "If I die, you'll be the first to know." He said, petting her angel wings. Then he looked at her horns. "Demonic angel." He mumbled. Lucy hugged him. "Don't do anything too dangerous." She said.

They went to her house for a while, deciding what to now that Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartaros, the three top dark guild, were disbanded. "So what do you plan to do now?" Lucy asked a week later. Her and Jackal were running home from the store, bags of food in their arms. Lucy was running so fast no one saw Jackal. "Have you decided?" "No." Jackal said. "I'm trying to find a trace of Zeref, hoping to track him down." They opened the door taking everything to the kitchen.

After she set her things down, she went to her room. _'These wings make it difficult to wear my jackets, although I don't really need to.'_ She stopped when she saw a note on her table. _'Natsu broke in again.'_ She picked up the note, reading it in her head. Her eyes widened. Jackal closed the fridge door as the front door hit the wall. He ran to see what had happened, but only saw a few white feathers on the floor. He closed the door. _'I need to decide what to do before they remake the Magic Council.'_ He thought, sighing. _'I can't get Lucy in trouble anymore.'_ He sat in a chair.

Lucy ran as fast as she could, only to see several trains leaving. "Natsu! Natsu! Happy! Don't leave!" She yelled, trying to figure out which train they took. She ran to each trains window, when she couldn't find them, and realized most trains were out of sight, she fell to her knees. "Natsu. Happy." She mumbled, tears falling. She realized she'd already run out of town and was alone in a desert area. "Natsu! Natsu, don't leave me alone! I already lost Aquarius and my parents, I can't lose anymore people!" She screamed, sobbing now. After a while, she picked herself up and ran to her house, hugging Jackal and crying.

The next day, Levy practically broke Lucy's door down. "Lu! I need to talk to you." "Come in." Lucy smiled. Her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. "At least you knock." She joked. "Lu, what happened?" Levy asked. "Nothing. Would you like to join us for lunch?" Lucy asked, leading her to the kitchen. "Who's us-" Levy started, then screamed in surprise when she saw Jackal sitting at Lucy's table, eating a sandwich. "What's he doing here?" Levy asked. Lucy shrugged. "Deciding where to go next."

Lucy handed Levy a sandwich, then sat next to Jackal. "Okay, but seriously, why were you crying?" Levy asked. Lucy just shrugged again. Levy gave her a 'seriously-tell-me-now' look. Lucy sighed. "I was just a little upset about Natsu and Happy leaving after losing Aquarius and my parents." She said. "Oh." Levy said, looking down. She took a bite of her sandwich. "Tuna?" She asked. "Who made this?" "Jackal." Lucy smiled. "A kitty who likes fish." Levy laughed, Lucy laughing with her. "Hey!" Jackal growled, then crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's okay. I like tuna, too." Lucy laughed, petting his hair. "But you're still a kitty-cat." Jackal growled at here while Lucy laughed harder. Levy's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh!" She exclaimed, getting the others attention. "What?" Lucy asked. "I... I see it." Levy grinned. "You two could totally be a couple!" "What?" Jackal asked, slightly blushing while Lucy blushed heavily. "Eh?" "You would be cute together." Levy said, laughing at their reaction. Lucy looked to the side, pouting. "Levy, what did you come here for?" She asked. Levy froze. Oh yeah."

She got their attention with her sudden seriousness. "Gramps wants to hold an emergency meeting." Levy said. Lucy shot up. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" "I got side-tracked." Levy said. "We have to hurry." "I got this." Lucy said. The three went to the door. Lucy grabbed Levy and Jackal's hands, then ran to the guild. Lucy stopped around the corner, letting Jackal hide, then ran to the group. She got some stares from others, most still not used to her being a demon. "Quiet. Quiet!" Makarov said.

"I think it's time... Fairy Tail disbanded." Shouts of protests rang out. Lucy's eyes just widened. She was on the break of tears. _'Fairy Tail can't disband. I can't lose everyone. Mom. Dad. Aquarius. Natsu and Happy. Fairy Tail. Soon, Jackal will leave, too.'_ She thought. _'I'll be left alone.'_ "No!" She yelled, joining the other's protest. "Enough!" Makarov yelled. "Fairy Tail's disbanded and that's that!" Then he walked away. "No." Lucy said, barely above a whisper. "I think the old man's right." Laxus said.

Lucy watched in horror as everyone slowly agreed. "But..." She whispered, then looked down. _'If everyone agrees, I guess it's the right thing.'_ She thought. She looked up and noticed Levy and few others looking at her. "Well, then good luck with whatever you do." She smiled, giving them a thumbs up. _'If they want this, I won't be the one to ruin it for them.'_ She the put her forefinger in the air, the Fairy Tail sign. Levy smiled, copying her. Gray, Erza, and Wendy joined, and soon everyone was doing it. They said goodbye before walking away.

Lucy met Jackal in the alley. She didn't say anything, just smiled at him. _'He's going to leave, too. I can't guilt-trip him into staying.'_ She thought to herself. _'But I can't say anything, because I'll start crying.'_ She just grabbed his arm and ran home. When they reached her house, Lucy went to her room, taking a relaxing bath. _'I guess this is the end of dark guilds, but it's the end of Fairy Tail, too.'_ Lucy had her mouth underwater, remembering when Natsu complained a dark guild wasn't strong enough, when they met Wendy, stopping the Seis, everything.

It didn't take long for Lucy to start crying. She made sure to cry quietly, not wanting to worry Jackal. When she was done, she went straight to bed. In the morning, she went to the train station. _'I should move. Too many memories here.'_ She heard familiar voices, freezing. She turned and saw Laxus, Fried, Bickslow, and Evergreen with a bunch of bags. They seemed to be looking for a train. Lucy froze when she realized they'd see her. She started stepping side to side so fast she was invisible.

She stood there until they got on a train and left. She sat on a bench, slightly hidden in the shadows. She sat there all day, watching several others from Fairy Tail get on trains and leave. Wendy, Carla, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Cana, Kinana. As Lucy was leaving, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman were saying goodbye to each other. _'Even siblings are separating.'_ She thought, watching the get on separate trains. _'It seems like we're all going different ways. I feel like we'll never see each other again.'_ Lucy went home and ate, before going to sleep.

The next morning, Lucy ate before going back to the train station. S he sat down and watched Macao and Romeo leave, then Erza, Gildarts, Jet, Droy, Max, and Gray and Juvia. Lucy smiled. _'Good luck, Juvia. I'm rooting for you.'_ She thought. She watched Warren and Vijeeter leave, followed by Nab. As the moon came up, Reedus left with Laki. _'I wonder if they'll slip up or stick together. After all, they both like art... of sort.'_ After a while, Lucy left. She ate dinner, then went to her room. She listed who she'd seen leave, then went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Lucy watched Wakaba leave. _'Where should I go? Everyone's leaving, I should go, too.'_ She thought, not noticing Jackal sit next to her. _'Forget where I'm going to live, what am I going to do? Where am I going to work? I could join another guild.'_ She looked at her hand, her pink mark, the pink fairy with a tail. A tear hit a wing. _'I can't. I can't have another guild mark on me...'_ She glanced at her other hand, imagining her black Tartaros mark. _'No more. Maybe I'll just travel and do odd jobs.'_

"Lucy?" Jackal said, sitting next to her. She was looking off into space, her eyes had a distant look. _'So this is where she's been? Just watching her guild mates leave?'_ "Lucy?" Jackal said again. "Lucy? Hey, Lucy." Lucy looked at her guild mark. "Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy." He said over and over again. "Lucy!" He started yelling when a tear hit her hand. "Lucy! Lucy! Hey, wake up! Lucy!" She looked at her other hand and Jackal could tell what she was thinking. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" He said, moving his hand in her face. _'She's really deep in thought.'_

 _'If the others can do it, I can move on, too.'_ Lucy thought. _'I'll be strong. I'll watch the others leave, then I'll see Jackal off with a smile, then I'll cry about them leaving, then I'll move on, get a job, and get a new place, a new life. I'm a demon now. I've already started my new life. I can do this-'_ "Lucy! Hey, Lucy! You in there, Lucy?" Jackal said, his hand on her cheek, wiping tears away. She flinched from his loud voice. "Jackal? What are you doing here?" She asked. Jackal groaned. "Finally. I've said your name, like, 30 times now." Lucy chuckled. "Sorry."

She watched Bisca and Alzack leave with Asuka. "So, is this what you've been doing for the past three days?" Jackal asked. "What? How'd you know?" Lucy asked. "Well, you ate breakfast early in the morning, then came back really late, ate dinner and went to sleep. You seemed kinda busy." Jackal chuckled. Lucy sighed, then chuckled. "I guess I was. I just came here to figure out where to go, sense everyone else was moving, and saw Laxus and his group. So, I came here every day to see the others leave."

Lucy looked down. "I'm still waiting to see Master and Mest leave. I don't know about Master Mavis. I haven't seen her in a while." She chuckled, but Jackal looked at her sadly. "So, when are you leaving?" She asked. Jackal looked at her as she sat up and looked at him. "I decided... I'm leaving when I find someone I can leave you with." He said. Lucy blushed. "I saw how you looked when that old guy said your guild was disbanding. You were devastated." He continued.

"You weren't fooled, huh?" Lucy joked. Jackal shook his head. "You smiled and nodded so the others wouldn't stay behind for you." He said. Lucy nodded. "I didn't want to hold everyone back. I thought it'd be better to lie to them in this case. Now, they're gone. Well, most of them anyway." An awkward silence hit them, until Jackal spoke. "I'm sorry for making Aquarius leave you. That was her name, right?" He asked. Lucy chuckled and nodded. "It wasn't your fault. It could've been anyone in Tartaros."

Jackal sighed. "I know, but I attacked you." Lucy punched his arm lightly. "I thought we already had this conversation." She said, then got serious again. "Besides, it was Aquarius's idea. And the Celestial King freed everyone." Lucy's eyes started getting watery. "Don't go getting all depressed on me." Jackal said, slightly scooting away. "She sacrificed herself for everyone." She suddenly burst into tears, hugging Jackal's torso. When she was done, they went to her house to eat lunch.

A few weeks later, Lucy got a letter, asking her to be a pin-up model. Lucy agreed, her demon horns and angel wings making her very popular, until she decided to ask James to write articles instead. She was happy when he agreed and she became his apprentice. Jackal and Lucy moved to Crocus to be closer to her job. After getting there, Lucy met with King Toma and Princess Hisui.

After talking to them for a while, she decided to bring up a topic she'd been dreading for a while. "Your Madgesty, the reason I'm here is to talk with you about a demon from the Book of Zeref." This got their attention. "The only survivor, Jackal." "One survived?" Hisui asked in horror. Lucy laughed and nodded. "Your Highness, I was hoping you could pardon his past actions." "What?" He yelled in surprise. "He murdered the entire Magic Council, plus countless others." The king said.

"I understand, your Highness, but he's changed." Lucy said, pleading. "He won't be a problem anymore. And if he is, I'll take responsibility and we'll both turn ourselves in. He helped me free my friends and Tartaros wouldn't be destroyed if it weren't for him." _'I'm not exactly lying. When he came I had to summon Aquarius, who was sacrificed for the Celestial King, who freed my friends.'_ Lucy thought. "I promise, Sir, if he breaks one law, even the smallest, we'll come talk to you right away." She said.

Hisui whispered to her father, before he chuckled. "I see it, too." He said. "Plus, she was part of the team that took down the Balam Alliance, the Tower of Heaven, Eisenwald, and saved Magnolia from Edolas." Hisui said. "I suppose she helped to save the world several times." The king said. "Where is this demon?" "Uh, you're not going to have him arrested, are you?" Lucy asked cautiously. The king chuckled. "No, I'd like to talk to him." Lucy sighed in relief. "His at my apartment right now. I can get him."

"No, it's fine. We can set a time when-" Lucy ran down the hall and to her house and returned in less than five minutes. "Ow!" Jackal complained when they stopped in front of the king. "First you run home and drag me here, then you don't hold my neck right. Now my necks gonna hurt." The king and Hisui laughed at the demon. Jackal froze, slowly turning around. He turned pale when he saw them. "Lucy! You turned me in?" He yelled. "No! It's not like that." Lucy said. "I'd like to talk to the demon." Tomo said. Lucy nodded, walking into the hall. "Please be okay."

When the door closed, Jackal sat down. "Why am I here?" He asked. "Do you know what Lucy was doing?" The king asked. Jackal shook his head. "I didn't even know she was here." He said. "Well, Lucy Heartfilia was asking for your pardon. She even said she'd take responsibility for you." The king said. Jackal's eyes widened. "Now, I can trust the girl, but I can't trust you." The king said. "I need to hear it from you." Jackal nodded. "I will follow Lucy, so if she follows your laws, so will I." He promised.

Hisui grinned. "Did you see that, father?" She asked. "It flashed in his eyes, too." The king nodded, smiling, then turned back to Jackal. "You may go now. I'll make an announcement tomorrow for your pardon." Jackal smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He stood up and got ready to leave. "Don't forget, Lucy's life is on the line, too." Hisui said. "So don't screw up. I think she really likes you. Like, really, really likes you. Take care of her." She winked at him while he blushed, nodded, then left.

Lucy was leaning on the wall when Jackal came out. "Well?" She asked. "I'm pardoned. He's announcing it tomorrow." Jackal said. Lucy sighed in relief. "Good." She said, then ran up and hugged him. He blushed, remembering what Hisui said. "Come on." He said, hugging her back quickly. "Let's get out of here. I'm not a big fan of the castle." Lucy nodded and they left. As they went home, Lucy smiled, glad she didn't have to deal with the soldiers anymore. That is, until Natsu and Happy showed up again at the next year's Grand Magic Games.


	7. AN: Please Help Me

**Hey, I need some help with another story I'm writing called Rain. I need some OC's. I need you to list hair, eye, and skin color, hair length and type(like curly, straight, or wavy), age, and magic. I hope you'll help me. I really hope you liked this story, and if you read anymore of my stories, I really don't care who you ship. If you want me to, I'll write a story for your ship. Please help me, though. It'd mean a lot. Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
